1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to integrated circuits, and more particularly, to a bipolar transistor having the capacity to accommodate higher current while maintaining a small foot print.
2. Related Art
In order to increase the current capacity of a bipolar NPN transistor, the size of the emitter contact is increased. However, conventional methods of increasing the size of the emitter contact also result in an increased device foot print, or overall size. As the trend toward smaller and smaller devices continues in the industry, it is desirable to produce a bipolar NPN transistor having an increased current capacity while maintaining a small foot print.
A first general aspect of the present invention provides a bipolar transistor, comprising: a base; a base contact formed within the base; and an emitter contact formed within the base, wherein the emitter contact surrounds the base contact.
A second general aspect of the present invention provides a device, comprising: a base; a base contact formed within the base; and an emitter contact formed within the base, wherein the emitter contact extends around at least two sides of the base contact.
A third general aspect of the present invention provides a bipolar transistor, comprising: a base; an emitter contact formed within the base; a base contact formed within the base; and a first wiring stack formed atop the emitter contact and a second wiring stack formed atop the base contact, wherein the second wiring stack includes at least one more wiring level than the first wiring stack.
A fourth general aspect of the present invention provides a device, comprising: at least two bipolar transistors, wherein each bipolar transistor further comprises: a base contact; an emitter contact surrounding the base contact; and wherein at least one side of the emitter contact of the at least two bipolar transistors are in electrical contact.
A fifth general aspect of the present invention provides a device, comprising: at least two bipolar transistors, wherein the bipolar transistors are electrically connected to one another, and wherein a first bipolar transistor has a first wiring stack and a second bipolar transistor has a second wiring stack, wherein the second wiring stack comprises at least one more wiring level than the first wiring stack.
The foregoing and other features of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of the embodiments of the invention.